Amadísimo rebelde
by Papaveri
Summary: Una vez, Toris dijo que lo que ellos dos tenían era enfermizo. Ivan piensa en él y en sus palabras. // Request para Midna


**Pairing: **Lituania/Rusia, punto de vista del segundo.

**Rating: **T, por temas sexuales implícitos.

**Palabras: **510

**Cosas varias**: Utilizo los "nombres humanos" de los personajes, bueno, sólo el de Lituania, que es Toris. Sin contenido histórico.

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._**

**

* * *

**

**Amadísimo rebelde**

¡Mi sol, mi sol! Quiero que arda, que se encienda, necesito algo brillante y cálido a lo que seguir, ¡y las llamaradas de tu interior lo son! Un fuego salvaje que no sé cómo no te destroza, amadísimo rebelde.

¡Y el rojo te sienta tan bien! Ojalá te vistieses de otoño todos los días, carmesí brillante, y no tuviese que marcártelo sobre la piel. Oh, ¿por qué me engaño? ¡Soy como un niño, y tú entiendes mi cálida crueldad! Yo sé que es justa, tú la comprendes, me perdonas.

No, eso también es mentira. ¿Qué será lo que veo en tus ojos de color de corazón roto, amantísimo rebelde? ¿Asco, odio? Recuerdo perfectamente que la primera vez dijiste que no, Toris, ¡y te arrepentiste enseguida!

Pero no me salió muy bien. Quise escribirte mi nombre y un _te quiero _sobre la piel, pero lo único que conseguía fue manchar de amapolas el campo de cereal de tu espalda. ¡_Te quiero, te quiero_! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa, amadísimo rebelde? Eres listo, juega con las palabras, Toris, _¡te quiero!_

Para mí solo.

Quizá lo del cereal ha sido poco específico. Aún hueles a centeno y a trabajo, y tienes las manos ásperas como la misma tierra. Centeno, centeno, ¡qué dulzura! No me habría hecho falta ver el mar azul si hubiese tenido siempre esas olas doradas.

Amantísimo rebelde, ¡cuéntame cómo me ves! No sabría discernir si me quieres, ¡a veces parece que me tengas tanto miedo! Y a veces la lástima te empaña, y el mes de noviembre se queda en tu cara y te vuelve gris.

¿Lástima, es eso?

A veces, eso sí, ni siquiera tú puedes aguantarlo más y el fuego de tu interior te funde, te deshace, y deja tus brazos temblorosos uno a cada lado de mi rostro. ¿Qué ves entonces, amadísimo rebelde? ¿Qué sientes? Momentos antes de ese instante, se te ve tan seguro, vuelves a ser ese caballero que va a la guerra confiando en unos dioses en los que ya nadie cree y de los que te acabaste olvidando, pero ya no matas. Por un momento pareces feliz de ser mío, porque en realidad soy tuyo.

¡Qué dulzura, qué encanto tener al Sol tan cerca que lo noto arder en mi interior!

Una vez dijiste que esto era enfermizo.

¿Y por qué soy yo el enfermo, por qué soy yo el loco? Agarrarte todas las noches a una cruz de madera, o a mi propio cuerpo que a veces siento más muerto que el propio árbol del que la hayas sacado, no va a curarte. ¿Qué es lo tuyo, amantísimo rebelde, mi Toris, una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo que nace de un corazón demasiado grande que te pesa y te acabará hundiendo?

¡Los dos estamos locos, mi sol! ¡Los dos estamos enfermos, mi sol!

¡_Te quiero, te amo_!

Yo aceptaré convertirme en cenizas si tú lo haces conmigo, ¡mi sol!, porque algún día acabará pasando, porque es insostenible.

¡Sí, los dos estamos locos, estamos enfermos, amadísimo rebelde, amantísimo rebelde, mi Toris!

* * *

_Puf, qué raro es, ¿eh? Esto me pasa por aceptar peticiones ^^u Aunque a la amiga para la que era le gustó, así que supongo que tengo que darme por satisfecha. En realidad me gusta a mí también, que está pareciendo que no._

_Lo que no sé es si realmente se notará dónde está el lime xD Me parece que lo he hecho demasiado sutil *risa amarga*_

_Y tengo que decir que me parece que acabo de colgar el primer fic en español de estos dos con Rusia de uke xDDD ¡Es que lo veo así! Tampoco es que sea un pairing que tenga muchos fics decentes .___. Siempre acaban con Lituania llorando en las esquinas porque el otro le ha hecho una perrería que la autora encuentra sexy .___. Que hasta ahí, bueno, puedes terminarlo mejor o peor, pero lo que no puedo ver/leer es el "oh, me has -lo que sea- pero te perdono/lo siento y sigo queriéndote *introducir aquí sonrisa happyfeliz y todos contentísimos como si no hubiese pasado nada*" y el enfoque de "¡qué sexy es esto!" que tienen algunos._

_Sobre lo del contenido histórico, bueno. Yo prefiero manejar a los personajes como... eh, personajes "persona" que como personajes "país". Porque lo que estoy escribiendo es algo más "humano" que "nacional". Por eso no suelo meter nada histórico (y hay algunos personajes que es DIFICILÍSIMO concilar el cómo son con la historia del país al que representan. Como Italia del norte ._.)_

_Peeeeero mejor dejo de meterme con el fandom y hago lo que hace la gente en este sitio._

_¡Mendigar reviews!_

_**PD: **Comentarios del autor modificados después del comentario de Amarilis. No me había explicado bien y no volveré a colgar cosas estando medio dormida xDU_


End file.
